


Call x to x Kite

by HanaKaicho



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crying, Decapitation, Gen, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, referenced killugon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaKaicho/pseuds/HanaKaicho
Summary: “Kite, what is it?” Ging asked groggily.Kite covered the phone with his hand and said, “It's our son. He called a minute ago. He's upset but I don’t know what’s wrong yet.”Ging gestured that he wanted to listen too so Kite put the phone on speakerphone.The next words they heard over the phone were a miserable, “I'm sorry.”





	Call x to x Kite

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! It's time for Gon with a nightmare and no Killua to help him. Fortunately though, his mom is just a call away.
> 
> In this fic, though a trans man, Kite is referred to as Gon's mother as a matter of his own personal preference. I've worked a bit in collaboration with quantumkaworu on this front actually. To Kite, it's a label of having carried a child rather than being a female parent.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

_“Get away from me!”_

_Kite was leaping before Gon, casting his arm out and sending him away. Gon recognized it. This was when Pitou was going to attack._

_In a flash, Kite’s arm was severed and it landed on the ground._

_“Get out of here! Go! Run!” Kite ordered._

_Gon looked beside himself for Killua but Killua wasn't there._

_He was scared. He was angry. He knew he couldn't fight Pitou. He couldn't protect Kite._

_He turned back to Kite just in time to watch Pitou take another deadly rush at Kite, tearing open the flesh of his chest. Blood soaked through his white shirt almost instantly._

_He wanted to run like Kite told him to but his legs wouldn't move, his feet were stuck in place. He looked down but there wasn't anything holding him down._

_“Gon!”_

_Gon looked back up to see Kite dashing in his direction, reaching out for him, only for Pitou to behead Kite before he could get to Gon._

_Kite’s head hit the ground right in front of Gon._

***

Gon woke up with a gasp, heart pounding, thoughts racing and crashing into each other. He needed…he needed to…he needed to call…

It was late, he didn’t know what time, but he was shaking and Killua was gone and his nightmare…

Gon opened his phone and flipped through the contacts to find the right one. He pushed call and put the phone up to his ear.

A sleepy voice came through the phone. “Hello?”

Gon tried to keep his voice steady but his bottom lip was quivering uncontrollably. “Mom?”

Kite sounded a little more awake when he spoke again. “Gon? What's wrong?”

When Gon tried to tell Kite about his nightmare and why he was calling, he burst into tears and started sobbing over the phone to Kite.

“Gon, are you okay? Are you hurt?”

Gon managed to get out, “No, I just-!” in between his sobs.

For a while, he couldn't get anything coherent out but eventually he managed to moan, “I'm sorry.”

***

“No, I just-!”

Kite waited patiently for Gon to be able to speak again. It was about 3:30am. He wondered what could have Gon up at this time this upset. A nightmare?

Next to him, Ging stirred.

“Kite, what is it?” he asked groggily.

Kite covered the phone with his hand and said, “It's our son. He called a minute ago. He's upset but I don’t know what’s wrong yet.”

Ging gestured that he wanted to listen too so Kite put the phone on speakerphone.

The next words they heard over the phone were a miserable, “I'm sorry.”

It wasn't an apology for calling in the middle of the night. Kite could hear in Gon's voice that this was an apology for some greater crime. He wished they were closer. Nothing sounded better than the idea of going to Gon and holding him like he clearly needed as he dissolved into tears again.

“It's all right, Gon,” Kite assured him. “I'm right here. Just calm down a little and tell me what happened.”

Gon tried to force out words to explain what was wrong but none of them were intelligible.

“Gon, shhh,” Kite hushed him. “Calm down a little first and _then_ tell me what happened. Can you take a couple of breaths for me?”

Gon's breaths came through the phone very shaky but it seemed to work as the sobs reduced into small cries and sniffles.

“Good, okay, now what happened?” Kite asked. “What are you apologizing to me for?”

“I let you die. I couldn't protect you from Pitou and they did all those horrible things to you,” Gon said, his voice indicating how hard he was fighting to stay in control. He started speaking very quickly, his voice rising in volume as he grew increasingly upset. “And when I was asleep just now I was dreaming and you were there and it was when Pitou attacked us but Killua wasn't there and you told me to run but I couldn't and suddenly you were trying to get to me and you yelled my name and-!!”

Gon couldn't hold it together anymore when he nearly howled, “Pitou killed you right before you could get to me! They cut off your head and it landed right in front of me! You were _dead_!”

Kite looked at Ging as Gon’s cries filled their room over speakerphone. He couldn't help but feel at least partially responsible. He wished he hadn't brought Gon and Killua into the NGL. It wasn't supposed to get that bad but it did. There was no going back now but, at least for Gon's sake, he wished he could. He broke eye contact with Ging as he cast his gaze down.

Quietly Kite said, “I'm sorry I did this to our child, Ging.”

Ging put his hand on Kite’s face. “Hey,” he said, getting Kite to look up. “He’s a Freecss, he wouldn’t have listened to you even if you had told him no, especially if he knew it would be dangerous. Speaking of Freecss boys things- Gon. Can you hear me?”

Gon hiccuped out, “Gi-ng?”

“Yeah, it’s me. Where’s Killua? Is he there right now?”

“Uh-uh. He’s -hic- not here.”

“Where is he?” Ging asked.

Gon’s speech was halting but he answered, “He’s...he had...a job.”

“Did he say what kind of job it was?”

“U-umm...no, he didn’t. But he- he said he was go-ing to Yorkshin on his way. He wanted to see- see Alluka.”

Ging’s attempt to refocus Gon seemed to be working.

“What about you, Gon? Have you taken any interesting jobs lately?” Kite asked.

Gon took a few breaths before answering. “Well, I did get an invitation to serve as an examiner for next year's Hunter's Exam,” he said.

Both Ging and Kite responded excitedly.

“Well done, Gon!” Kite praised. “Have you decided to accept?”

“Not yet, I can't think of what kind of test I'd give,” Gon said. “I'm not sure I really want to do it. I want to spend some more time with Killua for now.”

Ging and Kite smiled. Hearing Gon talk about Killua reminded them of how much they loved each other.

“He _is_ our son, isn't he?” Kite said with a small laugh.

“Mom? Ging?” Gon said quietly. “Can I… come stay with you for a while?”

“Of course, Gon, we'd be happy to see you,” Kite said.

“Can I come tomorrow? I really want to see you. I miss your scents.”

“Our son indeed,” Ging said with a grin.

“Of course. We can't wait to see you either,” Kite said.

Gon hummed a single happy note. “Okay! I'll see you tomorrow then!”

“Oh, uh,” Gon hesitated. “Sorry for calling so late. I woke you up, right? I'm sorry.”

“Don't worry about it,” Ging said. “It's part of being a parent. We knew it when we had you. But hurry up and get some sleep. You've got some traveling to do tomorrow. Your parents need some sleep too.”

Gon laughed. “Okay! I can't wait to see you tomorrow! Good night!”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, you guys, I really really enjoyed writing this fic so much! I hope you got as much out of reading it as I did out of writing it!
> 
> If you ever want to say hi to me and tell me how much you love my work, I'm patch-of-shore on tumblr! I also have a link to my ko-fi there if you're interested :)


End file.
